Le combat de la pâte feuilletée !
by Lusaka
Summary: Nouveau défi pour Harry et Draco : faire une pâte feuilletée réussie et qui ait le goût de la pâte feuilletée ! Lequel des deux sera le vainqueur ? léger SLASH


_Encore un délire du même gabarit que "Harry et Draco face au burger géant" ! Toujours inspiré de la vie trépidante de notre chère Fanny. On apprend pleins de choses sur le chat de Manyfics ! Il paraît qu'elle est une pro en pâtisserie. :p Si si ! Demandez-lui. Bref, Fanny, c'est encore pour toi ! Merci pour le site, pour le chat, et pour tout le reste !_

**

* * *

**

Le concours de la pâte feuilletée.

Sur la table se trouvent les armes du défi : plusieurs kilo de farine, beaucoup d'eau, et tout autant de beurre. Nos deux adversaires sont pour l'instant en train de recevoir les dernières recommandations de leur coach réciproque. D'un côté, Draco Malfoy et ses cheveux canari, de l'autre, notre Harry Potter international qui écoute sagement les derniers conseils de Molly Weasley.

Le gong du départ retentit enfin ! Les deux participants viennent se placer côte à côte, face au public et devant la longue table qui sera leur tatami pour ce nouveau concours. Ils n'attendent plus qu'un nouveau gong pour commencer. Le silence est palpable dans le stade. Cette finale était attendue par tous.

Ça y est ! Albus Dumbledore ouvre le match ! Rapide comme l'éclair, Malfoy se jette sur le tas de farine en premier. Harry va devoir attendre qu'il ait fini de remplir sa terrine pour pouvoir en prendre à son tour. Le brun trépigne d'impatience tandis que son adversaire semble vouloir prendre tout son temps.

Mais ce ne serait pas fair-play de la part d'un serpentard bien sûr, il est donc fort peu probable que... Ah voilà ! Harry récupère le sac de farine, l'arrachant presque des doigts fins du blond. Pendant qu'il remplit son saladier à son tour, Malfoy fait un petit puit dans le sien pour y mettre l'eau nécessaire à la préparation de la fameuse pâte feuilletée.

Profitons du calme apparent de nos deux concurrents pour rappeler les enjeux de ce féroce combat.

Ils doivent, en un temps imparti, faire un rond de pâte feuilletée prête à l'emploi. Nous savons que leur entraînement a été rude ces dernières semaines grâce à leur coach respectif. Souvenez-vous qu'il y a encore trois jours à peine, Molly Weasley, entraîneur de Harry Potter pour l'occasion, nous confiait ses craintes quant aux bons résultats de son joueur.

En revanche, Severus Snape était enchanté de Draco qui a, paraît-il, battu son record personnel lors d'un entraînement en temps réel.

Mais qui croire ? Car de la part de Molly Weasley, c'était peut-être une tentative pour distraire l'ennemi, et Severus Snape n'est peut-être qu'un gros menteur qui… aïe !

/biiiiiiiiiiiiiip/

/Veuillez nous excuser de ce dérangement momentané. L'antenne va être rendue au présentateur dans quelques instants./

/Veuillez nous excuser de ce dérangement momentané. L'antenne va être rendue au présentateur dans quelques instants./

/Veuillez nous excuser de ce dérangement momentané. L'antenne va être rendue au présentateur dans quelques instants./

/biiiiiiiiiiiiiip/

Voilà… Je… La coupure a été… la plus brève possible… Intense… mais brève. Donc nous disions… ah oui ! Nous disions que… Draco Malfoy a de grandes chances de gagner ce combat puisqu'il a battu son propre record la semaine dernière selon les dires du génialissime professeur Snape que l'on ne peut que croire, évidemment, tandis que tous les sondages se montrent très pessimistes pour Harry Potter.

Hum…Voilà.

Mais il y a du changement sur la table ! Beaucoup de farine… et beaucoup d'eau également. Nos deux concurrents se défient du regard en battant leur pâte du mieux possible. Mais celle de Draco est trop liquide ! Il rajoute donc de pleines poignées de farine, alors qu'au contraire, celle d'Harry semble bien trop épaisse.

Le voilà qui empoigne une bouteille d'eau et la vide dans son saladier.

Depuis les gradins, nous pouvons entendre les cris désespérés de Molly Weasley qui ne semble absolument pas d'accord avec cette manière de faire. Mais c'est trop tard ! Draco éclate de rire en voyant la pâte d'Harry se transformer en une chose liquide et vaseuse.

Oh ! Potter vient de répliquer en jetant le fond d'eau restant à la figure du blond ! Celui-ci riposte avec une poignée de farine ! Plus rien ne les arrête ! L'eau et la farine volent en tout sens ! Notre ami serpentard est trempé de la tête au pied. Sa chemise blanche désormais transparente colle à son torse et son jean noir goutte sur ses chaussures en peau de dragon.

Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de la beauté légendaire du Prince des Serpents, mais comme la foule est en délire, nous nous devions de faire cette précision.

Les cris surexcités du public semblent d'ailleurs beaucoup déplaire à Potter, qui lui, en revanche, est loin d'être sexy. Ses cheveux d'habitude d'un noir de jais, ont pris une teinte grisâtre avec la farine et sa peau semble aussi pâle que celle de son adversaire.

Ce dernier profite de la situation pour gagner du temps. Il plonge ses mains dans son saladier et malaxe sa pâte avec dextérité. On reconnaît le talent de Snape derrière ce savoir faire.

Harry décide d'abandonner l'eau et récupère le sac de farine pour arranger sa pâte en perdition. Malheureusement le sac est vide ! Qu'une solution : piquer celle de son voisin. Tandis que le public encourage Malfoy, Potter s'approche doucement de lui. Beaucoup de farine se trouve en effet sur la table à côté du blond. Harry tend les mains et en prend au creux de ses paumes avant de revenir rapidement à sa place.

Le Gryffon a réussi à récupérer suffisamment de farine pour redonner forme à sa pâte. Il pourrait tout aussi bien épousseter ses cheveux, il en ramasserait tout autant !

Pendant ce temps Malfoy a pris une avance considérable, malgré ses vêtements trempés qui semblent le ralentir et l'alourdir. Il est le premier à plaquer sa pâte sur la table. Mais Harry le suit de près. Ils empoignent ensemble un rouleau pâtisserie chacun en se défiant du regard.

Et l'étalage de la pâte commence, sous les applaudissements nourris du public. Harry recrache un peu de farine au loin et se reconcentre sur son travail. Draco devrait faire plus attention à ses cheveux qui dégouline encore sur son plan de travail.

Finalement ils semblent se débrouiller plutôt bien à cette étape. Harry récupère même une certaine avance, au grand désarroi de Draco qui semble avoir quelques soucis : en effet, sa pâte se colle au rouleau au lieu de s'étaler. Il doit rajouter de la farine. Ils n'auraient vraiment pas dû gaspiller le sac entier dès le début.

Le blond fixe son adversaire intensivement, lequel finit par s'éloigner lentement, son rouleau à la main, abandonnant son poste l'espace d'un instant, craignant les représailles terribles du serpentard. Cela suffit à Draco pour se jeter sur le restant de farine que Potter lui avait piqué un peu plus tôt.

Le match semble plus équilibré ainsi.

Harry a fini d'étaler sa pâte. Il empoigne le premier paquet de beurre et le pose au centre de la pâte. Au moment où Malfoy s'apprête à faire de même, un gong retentit !

C'est la mi-temps !

Ils laissent tomber leur rouleau et s'éloigne chacun en direction de leur coach. Severus Snape attend Draco avec une serviette pour le sécher le plus possible, tandis que Molly Weasley nettoie rapidement le visage de son protégé. Cela suffira-t-il à relancer le combat ? Car nos deux concurrents ont perdu beaucoup de temps !

Le gong retentit de nouveau et ils retournent à leur place. L'étape du beurre et des pliages est extrêmement importante. Vont-ils la réussir ? Lequel des deux fera la plus belle pâte feuilletée ?

Nous nous souvenons tous de la victoire écrasante de Malfoy sur Potter lors du combat du burger géant. Devons-nous nous attendre à une fin similaire ? Le public semble en douter car Harry se révèle expert dans le pliage de la pâte.

Son adversaire s'emmêle complètement et ne semble plus savoir où donner de la tête : ne serai-il pas plutôt en train de faire une pâte brisée ? Harry en est déjà à son troisième pliage tandis que Draco vient à peine d'achever le premier.

Oh ! Catastrophe ! Un gros problème vient de surgir sur le parcours de Potter : **le beurre se barre !**

Il semble affolé et n'écoute plus les conseils de Molly Weasley qui s'accroche à la barre de sécurité. C'est en entendant le rire moqueur de son concurrent qu'il se reprend. Il refaçonne sa pâte en rectangle épais, et force le beurre à retourner à l'intérieur. Il plonge ses doigts dans la pâte, enfonçant le corps gras et huileux.

Draco ne ricane plus du tout : au contraire, il observe la technique de son adversaire avec grand intérêt. Les doigts agiles du brun disparaissent sous les couches de la pâte feuilletée et ressortent aussitôt avec dextérité. Si le blond reste ainsi fasciné, il va finir par perdre pour de bon !

Les cris de Snape le réveille enfin. Décidément, Harry est très fort avec ses doigts ! Ils reprennent le pliage chacun de leur côté. Draco entame enfin son troisième pliage, mais Harry en a deux d'avance !

Jetons un coup d'œil à l'horloge : il ne leur reste plus que trente quatre secondes exactement !

Observez ces corps d'athlètes en mouvements : les doigts huilés par le beurre glissent à la surface de la table, la sueur trace de longues lignes sur leurs fronts enfarinés, leurs bras luisent encore de l'eau renversée tout à l'heure. Quelles images superbes !

Ça y est ! Harry est en train de donner une forme arrondie à sa pâte. Draco n'a pas encore fini alors que le gong va bientôt retentir ! On le sent inquiet, il se presse, jette de fréquents coups d'œil vers son adversaire qui tire la langue dans sa concentration. Ce pari fou va-t-il réussir ?

GONG !

Et voilà ! Tous les mouvement sont stoppés, nos deux joueurs laissent retomber les rouleaux à pâtisserie alors que Pomfresh s'approche. C'est elle qui, comme d'habitude, va faire le point sur les résultats. Elle examine tout d'abord la pâte feuilletée d'Harry qui, bien que pas tout à fait ronde, a tout de même les coins bien arrondis.

Sans un mot, l'infirmière de Poudlard récupère un morceau de cette pâte et la goûte. Sans rien laisser paraître de ses émotions, elle prend quelques notes et s'approche maintenant du côté de Malfoy.

Les deux concurrents restent debout, face à la table, la tête droite et haute, sans bouger. Leur poitrine se soulève encore sous le rythme haletant de leur respiration. La chemise blanche du blond lui colle toujours à la peau, et malgré le silence qui règne sur le stade, on sent que c'est un détail qui retient toute l'attention du public féminin.

Pomfresh se redresse enfin après avoir goûté la pâte de Draco. Elle s'éloigne vers le jury qui commence à discuter à voix basse. Le verdict sera prononcé dans quelques secondes par Albus Dumbledore en personne.

Les deux concurrents commencent à relâcher un peu leurs muscles et à se détendre. Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux blancs et les secouent frénétiquement. Draco lui jette un regard goguenard. Mais le brun semble avoir d'autres préoccupations : il ne quitte plus des yeux la chemise transparente de son adversaire. Il en fronce même les sourcils.

Tandis que le jury se consulte encore, une drôle de chose se passe sur le devant de la scène. Potter vient de retirer son pull, gardant uniquement son tee-shirt, pour forcer Malfoy à l'enfiler. C'est un magnifique pull de la race des Weasley, mais le blond refuse de le porter. C'est finalement le regard noir d'Harry qui le décide. Ce dernier voudrait-il cacher le corps sublime du serpentard et ne le garder que pour lui ? Etrange…

A peine Draco a-t-il fini de s'habiller que Dumbledore s'avance.

- **La pâte de Monsieur Malfoy a de grandes ambitions !** s'exclame-t-il. Mais elle n'égale pas la douceur de celle de Monsieur Potter.

Des cris et des applaudissements explosent dans le stade qui retenait son souffle depuis le dernier gong.

- Harry Potter est le vainqueur ! confirme le directeur.

Le brun saute de joie et court vers ses amis pour leur serrer la main. Quelle belle revanche sur le blond mangeur de burger ! Celui-ci semble extrêmement contrarié. Il repousse d'une main les consolations de Snape et s'éloigne lentement.

Mais c'est sans compter la fougue de notre ami Gryffondor. Potter court à sa suite et le force à revenir devant la table en le tirant par la main. Là, sans doute pour le réconforter, Harry montre à tous une volonté sans limite en goûtant lui même la pâte feuilletée du Serpentard qui retrouve enfin le sourire.

La beauté de ce geste n'aura échappé à personne, de même que les deux mains de nouveau enlacées des deux concurrents. Décidément, ces deux-là s'entendent à merveille lorsqu'il s'agit de cuisine !

C'était Lee Jordan, en direct du stade de Quidditch de Poudlard, pour la première édition du défi de la pâte feuilletée ! A vous, les studios !

**THE END**

* * *

_Ben voilà ! Pour comprendre les allusions au burger, il vous suffira de lire la fic "Harry et Draco face au burger géant" qui se trouve dans mon profil ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous !! Et vive le chat de Manyfics ! \ò/ _

_ps : précisions tout de même ! Les deux phrases en gras sont de Fanny elle-même ! Elle roxx pas notre admin ? :p_


End file.
